


Les femmes des années 30

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Paris (City), Prostitution, bordel, femmes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un client particulier" annonce la patronne. Au Two Two One, bordel de luxe du Paris des années 30, on en a vu défiler des clients particuliers pourtant, avec pour seul point commun un portefeuille assez lourd pour qu'on le soulage de quelques pièces. "Un client particulier" râle la prostituée de luxe, usée au pire. Qu'est-ce que les clients de cet établissement peuvent-ils encore avoir de particulier ?<br/>Eh bien, être une femme ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les femmes des années 30

**Author's Note:**

> Et si, un jour, une prostituée s'était retrouvée face à une femme pour client ? Petite saynète érotique.

Paris, années 30.

Un client particulier, annonce la patronne ! Elle croit m’impressionner ainsi ? Des clients particuliers, j’en ai eu tant ! Des années au Two Two One vous habituent aux horreurs et aux merveilles. Des années dans la plus grande maison close de Paris vous donnent à voir les hommes nus et le monde avec. Alors un client particulier ? Que croit-elle, la patronne ? Des vieux mourants, un enfant qu’il faut dépuceler, un excentrique sadique, je n’ai pas peur.  
\- La cabine du pirate, m’indique-t-on.   
Un client particulier ! Des années à voir défiler les hommes m’ont appris que rien n’est particulier. Robe rouge, talons hauts, dos droit, je suis conquérante. Les regards tremblants de désir, dans les couloirs rougis d’envie, me ravissent, me raffermissent. Je n’ai pas peur. Un client particulier, que croit-elle…   
\- Bonsoir, chéri. Alors qui es…  
Une femme.   
C’est une femme.  
Belle dans sa vieillesse, si sèche que les rides lui caressent la peau sans la faire tomber. Elle n’a pas le visage flasque et fripée des femmes que l’âge mange.   
Une femme.  
Elle est un croquis agressif, aux lignes sèches, aux rides légères comme des petits traits. Cheveux tendus en une coiffure sophistiquée, piquée de bijoux légers, petits animaux, elle attend. Maquillage léger, elle ne doit pas avoir cinquante ans. Elle disparaît dans son manteau de fourrure, déplacée par sa droiture et sa mine sérieuse dans cette chambre au décor de cabine.  
\- Vous attendez votre mari ? je demande.  
Beaucoup de femmes viennent sortir leurs compagnons des bordels, font un scandale de convenance et il me faut alors attendre un peu. Le mari vient payer après et avec un bonus pour compenser les cris. J’aime ces femmes courageuses qui entrent sans prévenir, engueulent leurs maris tous nus, tous désolés, tous furieux d’être ainsi surpris et il me faut jouer l’indignée, l’innocente. Ma voisine de chambre, elle, joue la provocation, moque, lance des commentaires salaces mais cela paie moins. Le mari n’a plus cette tendresse paternaliste qu’ont les partenaires en crime quand on le moque. Elle s’en fiche, au moins, elle s’amuse.  
\- Je suis ici pour vous, me répond la femme. Je suis ici pour… Eh bien…  
\- Ce n’est pas… je me perds. Ce n’est…  
\- Je suis ici pour la même chose que les hommes.  
\- Mais vous n’êtes…  
Elle se lève, impérieuse et me fait face. Elle est belle.   
\- Vous avez des seins, non ? Des seins et un sexe identique au mien ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous savez vous en servir, j’espère ? C’est votre métier, insiste-t-elle.  
\- Je sais m’en servir pour les autres, pour les hommes. Je ne sais pas ce qu’aiment… Ce qu’aiment les femmes.   
\- Vous en êtes une, non ? s’agace la femme. Vous savez comment vous faire plaisir ?  
\- Je donne du plaisir, je ne m’en donne pas, je corrige. Vous le savez, non ?   
\- Vous ne savez pas faire votre travail, se plaint la femme.  
\- Il y a des endroits pour ça, d’autres endroits, j’invente.  
\- Non. Et vous le savez très bien. Rien n’existe pour le plaisir des femmes dans un monde d’hommes. Vous venez de le dire.   
\- Vous êtes très agressive, je remarque. Vous avez peur ?  
\- Evidemment ! s’indigne-t-elle. Vous n’auriez pas peur, vous ?  
\- C’est mon travail, je la rassure.  
\- Alors faites-le, exige-t-elle en ôtant son manteau. 

Ses seins sont enfermés par un corset et quand je les libère, je leur découvre des sillons clairs, comme des morsures d’enfant. Je les embrasse avec provocation et elle frissonne. Elle me regarde, comme si mes lèvres étaient sacrilèges. Alors je recommence J’enveloppe son sein de mon sourire, me presse contre elle et nos corps sont brûlants ensemble. Elle a des poires pour seins, doux, sucrés, pâles et gorgés d’un jus que j’imaginais tari. Elle n’est alors pas si vieille, elle en a simplement l’air car sous les tissus, les rides ne sont que des marques de couture. Son corset est si serré qu’elle en soupire, à moins que cela ne soit de plaisir.  
\- J’éteins ?  
\- Tu es belle, murmure-t-elle. Déshabille-toi.  
\- Vous voulez que j’éteigne ? Pour vous ?  
Elle a peur de mon regard, elle fuit pour fixer le reste de mon corps.  
\- Vous êtes belle, je lui avoue.  
Qu’elle est belle, c’est vrai ! Regardez cela. Ce corps pâle dans les tissus, sa taille fine que chaque mouvement fait onduler, poignets fins, elle a les bras dures d’une femme qui n’a pas toujours porté du velours. Elle a des taches de rousseur au creux des seins et des doigts, je les embrasse et mes lèvres sur ce qu’on dit laid et qui brille comme tant de paillettes la fait frémir. Elle saisit mon visage et l’embrasse voracement, mes paupières, mes joues, mon front, mes lèvres. Elle a envie mais ne sait trop comment. Le désir est une envie d’homme, dit-on ! Mais le désir est une affaire de sexe. J’embrasse sa nuque, ses clavicules, ses seins et dessous, dessous, je me fraye un chemin entre les tissus et les boutons. Et dessous, dessous, il y a son ventre chaud, comme celui des chiots. Sucré, lui aussi. Il sent la sueur et le parfum lourd qui vous empreigne la peau et vous parfume à jamais. Alors je l’embrasse tout autour du nombril et j’enlace sa taille, je l’enserre. Il me semble que je pourrais l’entourer de mes seuls doigts. Elle m’embrasse en réponse et enfin, ses doigts viennent se glisser dans ma robe. Je l’ai légère, toute de dentelle rouge. On y voit plus de peau que de tissus mais quelle importance, elle est fait pour ça. L’indécence de mon habit l’affole, elle caresse les nœuds sans oser happer la chair au dessous. Alors je prends ses mains et je les pose sur mes seins. Elles sont froides et surprises, elles frémissent et la voilà qui soupire.  
\- Pardonne mes hésitations, je lui murmure.  
\- Pardonne mon âge et mon sexe.  
Je ne l’embrasse que plus fort. Les clients fragiles, frêles dans mes bras sont les plus précieux. Sous mes doigts, certains pleurent. J’ai eu entre mes jambes tant d’hommes que je ne compte même plus leurs histoires. Mon premier était paralysé, un gosse et ce tout petit bout d’homme fonctionnait à peine. Pourtant, sous mes doigts, ce tout petit garçon a grandi, est devenu un homme et sous mes lèvres, ce fut un vieillard tout surpris qui riait de sa pâleur. Ma dernière est une femme et ça, c’est une jolie nouveauté.   
Elle saisit mes seins comme l’on prie, yeux droit dans les miens. Elle les caresse, les presse contre ses doigts, jouent de leurs douceurs, de leurs poids et découvre mes tétons. Je gémis, je ne les pensais pas si tendus et sous ses yeux surpris, elle me sent frémir. Alors elle en caresse le rose plus foncé, son aréole et observe. Elle est curieuse du désir qu’elle sent sous ses doigts. Elle est curieuse de voir mes seins pointer et mon corps se tendre tout entier vers elle. Alors nous nous enserrons et nos seins se pressent. 

Elle avait une fleur au creux des jambes. Quand j’ai écarté la robe et les jupons, de ces robes lourdes en velours et cachemire, de quoi faire l’amour dans la neige et survivre à l’hiver, je l’ai trouvée. Un peu du printemps sur sa peau chaude et douce comme ces chairs d’enfants. Pâle de n’avoir jamais vu le soleil. Rien de ces robes rigides, de ces jambes maigres de gamines-gamins. Elle avait vingt ans de retard : elle s’habillait comme les dames des débuts du siècle. Mais elle était belle sous sa robe. Belle et comme vierge. Elle a aux doigts qui me caressent un anneau. Elle a un mari qui lui, ne fera ni scandale ni remboursement. Elle a un mari qui ne sait pas que sous la robe de sa femme, il y a une fleur que j’embrasse. Soudain, elle crie ! L’orgasme l’emporte comme une vague, ses yeux sont grands de sa surprise. Elle halète, elle crie ! Elle retombe sur le matelas, tremblante.  
\- Jamais, jamais ça n’avait fait ça.  
\- C’est ça l’amour, chérie, je l’embrasse.   
\- J’ai crié, souffle-t-elle.  
Elle halète et ses doigts se glissent entre mes jambes. Elle trouve mon sexe humide, le caresse, s’en approche. J’embrasse son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules nues et elle trouve mon sexe. Elle l’enveloppe de ses doigts et va, vient, va, vient de la pulpe de ses doigts. Je gémis, je me tends et me courbe comme pour mieux épouser son mouvement. Nous bougeons, nous trouvons avec peine des positions et alors que je l’embrasse, lovée contre son corps, elle va et vient et se joue de mes lèvres. Elle écoute, yeux grands ouverts de curiosité, pleine d’un désir encore présent. Elle trouve le bouton de rose, la fleur qui ne s’ouvre jamais qu’entre nos jambes. Elle le titille, l’entoure, le presse même. Elle le pince, cesse quand je grimace et cherche avec avidité ce qui me fait sourire. Elle va et vient et je sens une vague qui m’emporte. Je ne sais plus si je crie, je me tends et une lumière déferle dans mon corps. Je jouis contre son corps encore frais et brûlant à la fois. Elle murmure, amusée :  
\- Si vite ?  
\- C’est de ta faute, chérie. Debout.  
Elle s’exécute, curieuse et encore humide de mes baisers et des mes doigts.  
\- Tu as envie, encore ?  
\- Depuis des années, frissonne-t-elle.  
Alors je m’agenouille contre son sexe et je la reçois. Nous avons continué encore des minutes, des heures. On ne compte pas les heures supplémentaires dans ce métier. 

La patronne nous a envoyé un petit déjeuner, monsieur est bon client et la chérie a même reconnu sur la table ses croissants préférés.  
\- Il vient donc souvent, comprend-elle.  
\- Tu pourrais venir souvent, toi aussi.  
Je croque un croissant après m’être lavé les mains. J’avais encore entre les doigts son sexe, sa chaleur, jusqu’à quelques poils frisottés qui ont disparus dans l’évier. Je l’embrasse, les lèvres piquetées de miettes.   
\- Je suis une femme, se souvient-elle. La femme d’un homme.  
\- Un homme qui te trompe et qui est riche. Alors viens.   
\- Les femmes comme moi ne devraient pas exister, se lamente-t-elle sans même manger.  
\- Si les femmes venaient aussi dans les maisons closes, on n’en serait que plus riches, je me réjouis.  
\- Mais c’est anormal, non ? me supplie-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’es pas bien ainsi ? Avec une femme ? Alors pourquoi ça serait mal ? Chérie, tu es dans une maison close.  
\- Ce n’est pas bien.  
\- Chérie, on sort d’une guerre. J’ai vu des types sans jambes, sans visage, sans viscères. Morts dans leurs têtes. On a simplement fait l’amour et c’était bien, je l’adoucis. Si tu savais ce que je vois parfois, tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça.  
Alors elle se rejette dans le lit et s’étend. Je la rejoins, une brioche entre les lèvres.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois, alors ?  
\- Eh bien, chérie… Il y a aussi des femmes Il y a des femmes qui viennent regarder pour le plaisir de leur mari. D’autres qui surveillent. Certaines même y prennent plaisir, je lui chuchote.  
Elle a sa tête plongée contre mes seins, lovée contre mon corps. Son souffle est comme une caresse et il pouffe, je le sais, il roule entre mes tétons.  
\- Et puis les… comment tu appelles ça ?  
\- Des lesbiennes.  
\- Les lesbiennes, je croyais qu’il y avait des bordels pour elles.  
\- Des coins miteux, avec des hommes qui les tabassent ou exigent de les rejoindre, crache-t-elle durement. Des nasses pour que l’on nous tue ou nous méprise. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre. Ce soir, il m’a suffit de dire que je cherchais mon mari. Il est à l’étage au dessus.  
\- Il sait ?  
\- Que je préfère les filles comme toi aux hommes comme lui ? Non. J’ai besoin de son argent pour vivre et de son nom pour exister.   
\- Mais s’il te trompe, tu peux bien le tromper à ton tour, je ris.  
\- Tu parles trop bien.  
\- Je ne suis pas si stupide. Il ne faut pas être stupide dans cette maison. Il y a des auteurs, des artistes, des hommes célèbres. Ils ne veulent pas de putes stupides. Ils veulent du luxe jusqu’entre leurs jambes. Tu sais que Victor Hugo disait de son sexe : « c’est de là d’où vient le génie ? » ? Alors tu peux bien tromper ton mari, chérie, tant que tu ne te trompes plus.


End file.
